


Mike and Harvey Make a Porno

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternative Universe - Porn Stars, Gratuitous porn, Just Sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, No Plot, PWP, Porn Star!Harvey, Porn Star!Mike, Sexual Tension, Slash, Smut, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism, no refraction time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>(The title says it all.)</b><br/>Up-and-coming twinky-faced Mike Ross finally gets to shoot a video with the veteran pornstar Harvey Specter. There's nothing but hotness and a whole lot of sexual tension in the studio as these two pair-up in the most awaited video of the year. Millions of fans have pre-ordered the release of their DVD. </p><p>(Or: the one where they attempt to ruin every surface on set)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while. Yes, I'm so sorry for leaving some of my stories hanging. I'm trying, desperately, to get back to writing Marvey. I just can't seem to write anything happy when our poor boys are getting clustered-fucked by the writers... my weak widdle heart can't handle it. So yes, I made porn, hooraaaay!
> 
> Not beta-read. I'm so scared that my betas will run away screaming because of the dirtiness of it. OMG guys, if you read this, email me asap if you wan't to double-check my mistakes. I didn't want you getting a nosebleed!

Mike sat in front of a large dressing room mirror, white robe wrapped around his lithe frame, toes soaking in some cucumber-lemon-gelatine solution, and arms gracelessly crossed over his arms. In front of him, his personal make-up artist Jenny was giving him the ' _I look this gorgeous first thing in the morning'_ natural glow which only appears in the movies. Later on, she'll do his neck, chest, back, and arms. She's one of his best friends and had been with him since the beginning, albeit shocked at first, she slowly turned around over time. He doesn't let anyone else touch his face aside from her.

"Should I give you a light dab of blush-on," Jenny contemplated aloud while primping his bangs. She bit her lips as she struggled to get the ‘effortlessly messy’ vibes, occasionally working in a bit of mousse. She caught his eye through the mirror. "Or will you be doing that on your own today? We always knew you were a blusher, Mike." she half-asked and half-said with a knowing smile.

He was taking more time than strictly necessary today to prepare for the taping. He was squeaking clean inside and out. He even performed an enema on himself yesterday just to make sure. This wasn't his first time. It was far from his first time. He can't even remember how his first time went. No, scratch that, he did; he had a good memory. But today's shoot got him on his toes in a way that he has not felt _since_ the first time he had sex in front of a live camera recording.

Mike is no stranger to the world of gay porn. He's watched a few back when he was in college and had been in a few when he stopped. He had always been a little gay for pay and does not, at all, mind getting fucked once or twice as long as he gets off. He's been overly sexual from the start. That was how he started after all. He's been a professional for a little over a year now. The youthful exuberance and amazing reflationary period was what made him stand out in this business.

Harvey Specter was one of his very first porn idols. Older than the average porn star, Harvey's size and prowess was legendary among actors and audiences alike. There's a rumour going around, almost accepted as truth, that Harvey's previous partners did not even need fluffers in-between takes. The older man's might even hold the world record for longest erected erection in the history of gay porn, without having to come between takes. They were a match made in heaven--movie star homosexual porn heaven. It was no surprise that Mike was nervous.

"I can't believe I'm going to have sex with Harvey Specter..." he repeated for the nth time out loud, answering Jenny’s earlier question with a natural blush tainting his cheeks. "Jesus motherfucking Christ, Harvey _Sex God_ Specter," his cheeks felt like he was on fire as he said the words aloud for the first time since his manager told him. "I'm gonna have sex with Harvey Specter, on film, then we're going to sell it for profit... _fuck,_ " he can hardly wait.

***

The scene was setup to appear office-like, business formal, white collar, CEO-type of set. The script was, quite possibly, one of the most clichéd things that Mike had ever read. That said something because Mike read _a lot_ and their lines came straight out of a new millennia gay erotica novel. It was about a high profile Manhattan attorney and his new male law associate who _get it on_ in the firm's office after hours. Because, apparently, it's a thing in the legal world to work way past regular working hours that leaves the offices nearly empty.

"Oh wow," Mike breathed when he saw their set. It was big and crazy. There was about three pieces in all; a panoramic view of the office, the boss' desk, and large leather couch. " _Fuck_ me," _well, duh, that so is happening,_ he felt his blush acting up again. He was going to be sore when this was over and his dick twitched at the mere thought of it, anticipating.

"You must be Mike," a deep masculine voice came from behind him. His breath caught in his throat when he turned around, feeling awkwardly insecure of the redness on his cheeks. The man was gorgeous, more so in person than all of the HD version on screen. Those screens or all the HDI in the world---

"--don't do you justice." said Mike, unknowingly speaking aloud. The other man smirked, and the sides of his warm brown eyes crinkled deliciously sexy crow’s feet lines. Damn, it's a pity that those eyes aren't focused on screen more. He won't even have to wear contacts because those eyes alone "---could melt any boy's panties." This time, Harvey smiled, making it painfully obvious that Mike’s brain-to-mouth filter was offline. It was small but no less warm than his friendly eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself." replied Harvey, visibly eyeing Mike from head to toe. "Did Rene get you fitted in that suit?"

It took Mike an embarrassingly long time to realize that Harvey was talking to _him_.

"Shit,” he cursed after regaining himself. He shuffled his leather-encased feet, feeling like the world’s most unprofessional pornstar or, possibly, the world’s biggest idiot. The two were neck-and-neck. “Uhm... yeah. Rene did."

"He's great, isn't he?" One of Harvey's fingers, long, tan, and manicured, fingers lifted up the side flap of his lapels. Touching him over the thick cotton fabric from his collarbone and all the way down to his midsection where it was cut off by a button. He shuddered at the sensation, despite the cloth between them. The touch was electrifying. His brain leapt to all sorts of high imaginative and creative thoughts, primarily at the feeling of those fingers smoothing over his bare skin while they filmed.

"It looks great on you."

Harvey complimented like a perfect, suave, gentleman. Oh, that voice. Thank heavenly angels that he had an impressive refraction period because that voice was doing to make him shoot like a virgin on the first take. The older man wouldn't even have to lay a finger on him, which would be a shame because Mike had already started fantasizing about all the prep he needed to take Harvey's monstrous cock inside him. He can't even tell which one he wanted more---that legendary cock or those fingers.

"You too." he stammered, still blushing. He felt, a hundred times, like a boy caught with a stash of girly magazines under his bed. "The suit, I mean. It looks amazing... I mean you too. Not that you don't, as a person, but... _fuck_... do over." Okay, his idiot side had clearly won. He paused, rubbing his palms over his slacks. He hoped and prayed that it did not influence his future opportunities of working with Harvey again.

"Hi. I'm Mike Ross. I'll be acting with you today. Please take care of me." he extended his hand for a handshake. He called on the confidence of knowing he was relatively known in his own right and all the times he's been fucked in front of a camera. It shouldn't be as daunting than looking Harvey in the eye now.

Oh, god. Those deep brown eyes were even more dangerous when they focused on him. He was already twitching in his pants, all-too-eager to get things going.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Instead of a handshake, Harvey lifted his hand and brought it up, brushing his lips over the (sensitive) flesh of Mike's knuckles---one at a time.

"Harvey Specter. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mike. And, I believe," he said, tugging on Mike's arm as he brought their bodies close. "... we will be making something extraordinarily beautiful together." The outline of his cock, half-mast, lining up perfectly with Mike's through their suits. It was either larger than he expected or the man had gone commando.

That would have been hot.


	2. Scene 1 Take 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty new associate sucks his boss' cock and gets tongue-fucked.

 

Their first scene was on boss' table-- _on the boss' table_ —a dark oak wood monstrosity that was sturdy enough to bear the weight of two fully grown men and their vigorous activities.

Harvey was leaning his back against the large desk, legs sprawled as wide as they would go and clothes still as orderly as they were when the scene first started. His monstrous dick was hanging out of his fly, without bothering for the belt nor buttons, and Mike was eagerly lapping at it like a man starved. His eyes were closed as he took Harvey down to the root, hallowing his lips every time he drew back up then suckling on the head before he let go with an audible pop.

They both starred in marathon-length films. This could go on for hours and, possibly, the director would let them go on for _hours_ even if they only really needed two-hours for the full film. Mike loved this part, the long drawn-out foreplay before any penetration actually happened. _Then_ the penetration happened and it would be drawn-out even more. For now, he was content with the _feel_ of Harvey in his mouth and the _taste_ of Harvey on his tongue. The man was divine--dark, musky, and a unique pungent scent.

" _Fuck,_ " Mike made and inaudible groan, moaning around the cock without thinking about it. It made Harvey jerk, hand coming down on his head and pulling it _hard._ There was a growl before Harvey pulled him up completely and crashed their mouths together in a ruthless lip-lock—tongue and teeth and everything, spit and saliva which had pooled dripped down the side of Mike’s mouth.

Mike's eyes went wild. He had never, ever kissed anyone on set for a film. It wasn't his thing. Get him into any position, top or bottom, any costume, or any prop but never _this_. He was never into being kissed on camera, at least not lips-to-lips. But something about the way Harvey kissed made him give in. Harvey kissed like he gave everything he got and _damn_ if it wasn't enough.

Mike melted into it, reaching into a headspace that he's never dared venture into before. He lost himself in the sensations of his mouth alone, forgetting that they were filming, until the world blacked-out to just the warm press of lips on his. Seconds felt like hours, his breath suddenly leaving him until he couldn't breathe. Then Harvey's hands were over his cock again and teased him through the tented fabric. He involuntarily shuddered when the older man pressed on _exactly_ the perfect spot on his balls that made his toes curl inside his socks.

"You're fucking amazing," Harvey whispered into his lips before diving in again. This time, he was ready. He opened his mouth and let Harvey slide in his tongue. They fought for dominance, neither of them giving an inch of budge. It was all about fight. It was all about the challenged. Their hands were flying everywhere. Hair was pulled. Ties were pulled. The button on their dress shirts scattered on the wooden floor. If only the need for air was not so great, then they would have kept their lips sealed forever.

Mike openly whined when they parted, chasing Harvey's mouth as the older man pulled away. In an effort to reach those sinful lips, he scampered on the table and, with the impressive grace, folded his legs so that he could bracket the older man. He wrapped a hand on the back of Harvey's neck and _hauled_ until their lips were back together. Kissing, Mike found, was addicting. Or perhaps, it was kissing Harvey's lips that was addicting. He wanted to kiss and kiss and kiss this man forever.

"Oh _fuck me_. Harve~y." He moaned when his partner expertly wrapped a hand over both their erections and rubbed their cocks together in his dry hand. Lube, they needed lube, and an unknown stage hand handed Harvey a bottle. Already open, Harvey tipped the bottle to their cocks and squirted a palm-full, both shuddered at the warm liquid.

Mike squeezed a hand between their bodies to complete the three-hundred sixty-degree coverage, hand spreading the lube between their fingers so that all they got was the smooth slide of skin on skin. The difference in their finger width, length, and texture sent jolts of pure unadulterated bliss up his cock. He dropped his head, shaking on Harvey's shoulder. He barely made a sound when he came--eyes screwed shut and mouth wide open.

Thick roped of cum shot-out. There was the vague knowledge that the camera crew pointed a hand-held to his cock, following the spurt, but he was too blissed out to care. He opened his mouth and caught some of it on his bottom lip, his chin, and his neck. The rest strained the front of their clothes. His legs trembled with the force of it.

Shakily, he forced his thigh to close, gripping the man's waist, trying to find purchase. A hand wrapped behind his back, warm and soothing, and travelled down to the base of his spine. Fingers played with the globes of his ass then felt down the crack, over the fabric. Without enough time to get down from his high, a finger suddenly pressed hard on his hole.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god," Mike rattled on. "Kiss me please" he begged, offering his lips once more. Harvey was eager to comply. He kissed Mike, slower but no less passionate than before, as if trying to calm the younger man down without the need for words. His tongue was teasing and not dominating, coaxing Mike's tongue to dance in a series of swirls. All the while his lips never stopped moving and the constant thrum of pressure enough to pull him back from his high.

"Hi," Harvey spoke in a soft voice when the kiss was over.

"Hi," Mike responded dumbly and pressed their forehead together. "That was... yeah."

"Yeah."

It shouldn't be fair how Harvey looked so adorable at that very moment and equal parts hot. Then, in the blink of an eye, a mischievous glint twinkled in his eyes. He stroked his hand up, feeling-up their firm erections between them.

"Yeah" he said again. This time, the meaning was completely different. "You're paying for his, _Rookie_."

Mike licked his lips seductively, fluttering his eye lashes. "Ass or mouth?"

"Ass."

The man must have been some kind of sex god because it was the only possible explanation for what he did next---he hooked his foot on curve of the chair's arm rest and dragged it to the table. Then, he hooked both the other foot opposite arm.  

"Turn around" he ordered with his graveled voice, already manhandling Mike into position. He raised Mike's leg, making use of the blond man's innate flexibility so that Mike reversed straddle him, feet at Harvey's back, displaying the contours of his back through the sweat-drenched white fabric. "Bend down. Hands on the seat."

For a minute, Mike tensed at the view and the position. Vertigo hit him like a freight train he felt like he would fall over at the impact. But then, a hand slid down his back gently to reassure him. First from shoulder to the base of his spine then back up until he sunk down to position. He caught a peek of how he looked, debauched and fucked-out, on the camera lens in front of him.

Like this, he felt like a very acrobatic animal in a daring all-fours pose---legs on the table, cock close but not touching Harvey's tented pants, hands gripping the seat cushion so tight that he immediately lost feeling in his fingers. He has not been _this_ turned on by a scene in _months_. Half the time he needed to think of sexy things to get hard because he was too embarrassed to ask for a fluffer.

With Harvey, all was instinct and he did not need his brain at all.

Exposure and vulnerability---the thing that usually would have him wilted at the mere thought, served to make him harder with Harvey. He was so exposed with his ass draped across Harvey and his face above the chair's back rest. Like this, it he could only _take it_ without any reciprocity. The chair was not stable and he couldn’t push back.

"Harveeeey," he pleaded, arm reaching out behind him, searching for anything that would anchor him to his partner.

In response, Harvey man touched the tip of his shoulder, caressed his side gently, then stopped at the crook of his hip. Mike sought out the hot hand desperately. It was hot like branding iron on his skin.

"Harvey, please."

"How are you _real_?" asked Harvey, reveling at Mike's solid erection that was pointed near his belly. It was affectionate more than erotic but the tone, not often used in this industry, was new and made Mike shiver as a response. He was too preoccupied with thinking about Harvey's long finger breaching him that he could not formulate an adequate retort.

Harvey kissed him on the cheek as Mike tangled their hands together. "We're gonna have so much fun, aren't we?" another rhetorical question was pressed against the pale skin.

"HarveyHarveyHarveyHarvey _,_ " Mike rambled on and on at a hundred words per minute, and without really thinking. His brain quieted down and the single point of focus was concentrated on feeling Harvey's machinations from behind him. His cheeks were parted, exposing his hole to the cold gust of air. It breeze made him clench then unclench. "Harvey—fuckmeplease—pleaseplease—fuckmeHarvey"

Harvey's smile was molded from the devil himself. Without warning, he grabbed handfuls of Mike's pert ass and spread them apart. There was an obscene sound of ripping which echoed Mike's ears, and possibly the studio because _fuck it all_ if that was not the most arousing thing that anyone had ever done to him---literally ripping the seams of his pants and exposing his asshole. Scene like this required him to go commando and he was never more thankful.

The older man drove down and swirled his tongue on the small furl, following Mike's earlier actions---he was a man starved for this hole. He set a brutal pace with his tongue, diving in then pulling up, waiting for Mike to arch back and chase him, all the while quivering under the strain of the position. Then, he would be back at full force fucking Mike with his mouth, tongue teased the rim then breached inside, cheeks hollowing while he sucked until Mike keened underneath him with a desperate noise.  

"FuckHarvey—fuckHarvey—fuckHarvey _—please_ "

"More, louder," Harvey growled, letting his voice vibrate through Mike's spine. "Moan more for me, Mike. Moan like you've never moaned before. I want your throat to be raw and wreaked. Then, if you're good, I'll fuck your throat with my cock while I finger this pretty little hole of yours."

"Oh Harvey _fuck_! You're mouth. Jesus. Sweet Jesus. Oh holy angels. Fuck. Harvey. Fuck. I can't even---fuckfuckfuck. Fuck me please." And the rest was jibberish, lost in wave after wave of sensations that was coursing through his body. Mike was too gone, over the edge, desperate— _wanting_ that tongue to dive into his ass like he was the best damn thing in the planet. The chair creaked with Mike’s rocking, threatening to give.

"Move, Harvey, move please. I'm gonna fall. I can't---please for jesus _move_! I'm gonna fall. I'm gonna fall." he begged, feeling in his bones actual fear that he might. His arms were straining and threatening to buckle. His back ached from the position and so did his knees. His naked cock bounced against Harvey's pants, staining the dark fabric with pre-cum and connecting them together with a long sticky bridge which reflected the studio lights.

When he came, his vision momentarily blacked-out and he was grateful for the director yelling for a break.

"ALL RIGHT CUT! NEXT SCENE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess, this was written months ago. I was waiting for a Marvey **Porn Battle** but no one seems to want to host it. So yeah, here you go. Porn Battle Entry 1. #PornBattle2016, fellow Marvey writers help me make this a thing! :)) 
> 
> Yes, I am intentionally trying to make the summaries sound like pornsite video titles because reasons. End for now, Mike and Harvey need to power-up for their next scene!

**Author's Note:**

> I've got about two more chapters planned. Oh these boys are going to make so much money on DVD sales! 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [**INSPIRE ME**](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. 
> 
> [JUST SAY HELLO](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask) and brainstorm with me for the new ABO fic that I want to write! :D


End file.
